Explorations of the Outdoors Club
by openbookworm
Summary: Here's a smutty fiction based on a short, ongoing manga named Saguri-chan Tankentai. The manga doesn't have much of a story, but I do recommend it because of the art. You don't need to be familiar with the source material to enjoy this fanfic, so I hope that you'll give it a try.


Author's Note: Here's a smutty fanfic based on a currently short manga named Saguri-chan Tankentai, or 'Saguri-chan Exploration'. I can't really recommend the manga based on its story as it doesn't really have one. What story there is seems to be a thinly-veiled excuse for the mangaka to draw scenery porn. However I did like the art and found one of the chapters inspiring, so here we are. Please comment down below after reading this chapter. Whether you liked it or hated it, please feel free to share.

Warnings: Femdom, Student-Teacher Relationship, Light Humiliation

Michino Tsumugu tried to concentrate on the study material set out in front of him, but it wasn't easy. His pale face was sweating from the tension and his permanently sleep-deprived eyes flickered as they tried to scan for an escape route. At that moment he wished he was anywhere else but here.

Michino had been forced to join the outdoor club's camping trip over the winter break after being the only student to fail the biology final. The biology teacher Mineoka Rikka, who also happened to his homeroom teacher, had already made plans in her role as the outdoor club's advisor to chaperone the upcoming trip. Rather than cancelling the trip to hold extra classes for Michino at school, Mineoka-sensei decided to drag him along as a gopher.

Michino had argued at first, having already pre-ordered several games that he planned to finish over the winter break. However the enthusiasm that his childhood friend, Shinobima Saguri, showed at his involvement kept him from complaining too strenuously. Michino had even found himself enjoying the novelty of the camping experience, but all good things must come to an end.

When Saguri-chan and Haruka-senpai went to play in the nearby river, Michino had been caught by Mineoka-sensei and forcefully detained to a seat at the picnic table as they went over the biology course together. Mineoka-sensei had decided to hold the lesson outdoors as the cool temperatures would keep Michino alert and so far it had been working.

Michino wasn't a bad student. He might not be overly serious about his studies, but he usually hovered in the middle of the school ranking. If it hadn't been for the fact that he had stayed up late playing a new release on the night before the exam, he probably would have passed the test. With Mineoka-sensei available to answer any questions about the text, Michino breezed through the basic exercises.

However when he turned the next page, Michino found himself confronting the source of his current difficulties. As a healthy young man, Michino couldn't deny his own fascination with the female body, but being forced to read a clinical description of the female reproductive organs in front of his attractive young teacher was practically torture. From the sadistic glint in Mineoka-sensei's eyes, she had anticipated his discomfort and was enjoying his embarrassment.

It was one thing to go over this material in class, where the safety in numbers allowed the boys to mask their embarrassment through crude jokes and laughter. It was quite another to expect Michino to read aloud a passage describing the features of a female vagina without any cover to hide his blushing red face. Which is exactly what Mineoka-sensei ordered Michino to do next.

As he stumbled over the unfamiliar prepuce, labia and vulva, Michino tried to avoid eye-contact with his increasingly amused teacher.

Mineoka-sensei possessed an intense gaze that could turn any trouble-making student into a small child awaiting punishment. Her sharp eyebrows set over a pair of stern square-framed glasses combined with an asymmetric hairstyle that fell over her right eye when she looked down on you led to the creation of Mineoka-sensei's nickname, 'the Four-eyed Cyclops'. The blistering lecture Mineoka-sensei delivered to the first student who carelessly revealed this fact meant that her title was spoken only in whispers.

The contrast between the Mineoka Rikka's sophisticated blonde hairstyle and stern expression and Mineoka Haruka's shaggy brown mane and stoic face obscured the family relation between the two sisters. Though the two sisters might share the same shade of green eyes, the large difference in their heights concealed this fact. So all things considered Michino could be excused for not recognizing the sisterly connection, or at least that's what he told himself as he tried to think of a distraction from his current predicament.

Mineoka-sensei apparently noticed Michino's wandering attention and she took advantage of it to circle around the table until she was standing right behind him. When she leaned over his head to point out a mistake he had made, Michino almost jumped out of his seat.

"The urethral opening is set over, not under, the vaginal entrance. I expect you to remember this Michino, or you might end up hurting your partner during sex. Think of how much pain poor Saguri-chan would be in if you tried to jam your penis in the wrong hole."

Michino stuttered out protests. His insistence that it had been a simple mistake and he was aware of where everything went jumbled together with his denial that he had that kind of relationship with his childhood friend.

"S-s-sensei! It was a slip of the tongue! I would never hurt Saguri like that! Not that we are like that! I know where everything goes … down there. I've seen pictures. Wait! I mean – in textbooks! I've seen pictures in the textbooks!

"Can we please move on to the next chapter?! I think I've got it down!"

The smile on Mineoka-sensei's grew increasingly sharp as she watched Michino dig himself deeper into the hole. After Michino assured that they could move on to the next section, Mineoka-sensei raised one of her eyebrows in a taunting fashion.

"Oh? If you're so sure about your knowledge, how about a little practise?"

Mineoka-sensei stepped onto the bench, turned, and sat down on the picnic table in front of Michino. Before Michino could rise from his seat in surprise, her two long legs were placed onto his shoulders and crossed behind his head, pulling him closer until his head was a few inches in front of her crotch. Despite the chill in the air, Michino felt his brain overheating as he struggled to make sense of what was happening.

Before Michino's eyes, Mineoka-sensei slowly pulled down the zipper holding together the front of her tight slacks. Michino gulped as he caught a glimpse of black lace through the slowly widening gap. With a shimmy of her waist that drew Michino's attention to the soft friction of her thighs against his cheeks, Mineoka-sensei slipped her hips free of the tight pants and revealed the lacy black see-through panties that she had worn today.

Michino was mesmerized by the sight in front of him. Through the transparent fabric he could see a mound of pale white flesh, divided by a long thin slit, and capped with a fluffy patch of pale blonde hair.

Mineoka-sensei smirked at the dumbstruck expression on Michino's face. Reaching down with her right hand, she pulled the tin fabric covering her crotch to the side and exposed her bare vagina. She wasn't sure if the tingle running down her spine was from the cold air ghosting over her exposed skin or the illicit thrill of showing her naked flesh to her student, but she liked it.

Michino's heavy breaths blew a weak wind over her lower regions, tickling her skin and fluttering her pubic hair. Mineoka-sensei smoothed the stray wisps of hair back into place and rested her fingers above her mound.

"I'm sure you already know that the female reproductive organs extending from the entrance to the cervix make up the vagina. The exam next week will cover the external female sexual organs, which are collectively known as the vulva.

"The first thing to cover is the pubic mound. Both males and females have a pubic mound, which is also known as the mons pubis or simply the mons. The pubic mound is the rounded mass of fatty tissues that grows over the pubic symphysis, or the forward joint of the two pelvic bones. The presence of estrogen leads to a larger pubic mound in females than in males. During puberty, both males and females begin to grow pubic hair here as a protective covering for the sensitive flesh.

"Many remove their pubic hair by waxing or shaving. There is a strong prejudice against female body hair that pressures many women into doing so despite the discomfort. However it is healthier to allow the natural growth of these follicles as they absorb excess moisture. I also find it more comfortable during sex as men are rarely considerate enough to shave their own pubic hair, which can chafe a woman's skin with the friction from their thrusts."

Mineoka-sensei then spread her index and middle finger into a 'v'-shape and began stroking the skin on both sides of her cleft.

"These two folds of skin and flesh serve as the outer layer of the female pubic mound and protect the interior of the vulva are called the labia majora. Within these folds are two smaller flaps of skin known as the labia minora. Together they form the whole female labia. The labia are one of the female erogenous zones. Sensitivity can greatly differ between women, but gentle touches are the best bet for safe and erotic stimulation.

"When a woman is aroused, blood-flow to the labia majora is increased and they begin to swell and draw back to expose the interior of the vulva. The labia minora also show signs of increased bloodflow by expanding in diameter and darkening in colour. The labia can become further engorged with blood shortly before orgasm and the contractions from a woman's climax then proceed to retract this blood, contributing to the pleasant sensations of the female orgasm."

As Mineoka-sensei lectured on the details of female arousal, Michino was treated to a front-row view of the entire process. The folds on either side of her cleft began to rise in response to the slow strokes of her fingers. The pale white flesh of her pussy blushed and a thin drop of fluid trickled from the bottom of her gaze. Her two outer lips parted to reveal her inner folds, which were a darker shade of pink in contrast to her skin.

Michino's nose twitched as he detected the scent of her arousal. Slightly salty and slightly sweet, it was difficult to describe, but it reminded him of the taste of salty watermelon on a hot summer day.

Mineoka-sensei moved her fingers to spread her pussy lips further apart, so that Michino had a clear look at all of her intimate parts. She continued her lesson, but her voice now had a slight breathy quality as if she was breathing in thin air.

"Starting from the top, where the labia minora meet, there is a sleeve of flesh known as the clitoral hood or prepuce. A small bud of flesh protrudes from the end of this hood and it is called the clitoral glans. Though this glans is only part of the clitoris, which is a larger sexual organ hidden within the flesh of the vagina in two branching vestibules beneath the labia, it is often mistakenly regarded as the clitoris in its entirety due to being the only visible section.

"The clitoris glans is filled with a large number of sensitive nerve endings, making it the most stimulating erogenous zone on a woman's body. However direct contact with the glans is discouraged, as its extreme sensitivity means direct stimulation can cause pain rather than pleasure. For both manual and oral masturbation, focus on the area around the glans such as the labia minora, which is connected to the glans, and the clitoral hood, which covers the hidden shaft of the clitoris. These areas can also be stimulated through movements of the labia majora.

"When aroused a woman's clitoris also receives an increase in blood-flow and the glans becomes erect in a similar manner to a male's penis. Upon receiving further stimulation, the clitoral hood will also swell to protect the glans as its enlarged size increases its sensitivity. Without an orgasm, the clitoris can remain engorged for hours, making it very uncomfortable for a woman. So make sure that your sexual partner receives proper care. Do you understand, Michino?"

Michino gave a clumsy nod, his mouth dry as he struggled to clear his head of the pink haze of his own arousal.

By this point, Mineoka-sensei's pussy was drenched with her juices, dripping onto the table and staining his notes. The clitoris had swelled to twice its previous size and retracted into its hood like a turtle hiding in its shell. Michino had tried to lean forward to get a closer look, but Mineoka-sensei's thighs had tightened their hold around his head and kept him at his current viewing distance.

"Good. _Hah._ I'm glad that you're following along. It would be a shame if we had to go back and repeat something when we're so close to the fun part.

"Below the clitoris is the urethral opening. Make sure to avoid trying to stick your penis in there. _Hah._ You should instead be aiming for the second larger hole below which is the vaginal opening. When aroused the vaginal opening tightens and will undergo contractions in response to stimulation. If you look carefully there should be four small glands surrounding the two openings. The upper pair is known as the prostate glands and the lower pair as Bartholin's glands. _Hah._ These glands are responsible for the secretions that lubricate the vagina, preparing it for sex. The prostate glands are also responsible for producing the female ejaculation during orgasm. _Haaah._ "

Mineoka-sensei had started to gasp during the course of this explanation, and a light flush had emerged on her face to match Michino's own blushes. When Michino could tear his attention away from her gushing pussy to look into her face, he could see that her pupils were dilated and her glasses fogged with the steam rising from her panting lips. Mineoka-sensei realized that Michino had noticed her dishevelled state and mustering her composure she took a deep breath and gave him a stern look.

"Pay attention Michino. It's time for your practical examination. Now then, when I call out the name I want you to stimulate the sexual organ directly."

Michino gave an eager nod and began to raise his hands. Suddenly Mineoka-sensei's legs slipped down over his shoulders and pinned his arms to his sides. When he looked up in question, she gave him a sultry smile.

"I didn't say to use your hands now, did I?"

At these words, Michino gulped once again and unconsciously licked his lips. Looking back down, spreading her legs to his sides opened up her hips invitingly. Leaning forward with his tongue extended like a dog, he attempted to like up the liquid spilling forth from her loins. Before he could kiss her lower lips, Mineoka-sensei's hand reached out and curled into his hair with an almost painful grip.

"Bad boy! Zero points! You need to learn to obey your teacher. I haven't told you where to lick yet."

Michino couldn't stop the plaintive whine that escaped his throat. He looked up with a begging expression as Mineoka-sensei frowned down on him with displeasured expression. Eventually she relented with a sigh.

"Very well, I'll give you a second chance. The labia majora."

As the hand on his head slightly loosened its grip, Michino leaned forward fully and began to lick his teacher's dewy outer lips. Her juices tasted as good as she smelled and Michino couldn't stop running his tongue up and down both sides of her cleft. The engorged red flesh of her mound felt scorching hot against his lips, but his own appendage seemed to burn her skin as it trembled in response to the touch of his tongue.

From the way she arched her back and thrust her hips forward, Mineoka-sensei seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the attention. She raised her free hand to her lips and bit down on a knuckle to suppress the moans that threatened to leave her mouth. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she managed to bark out the next instruction before clapping her hand over her mouth.

"Next! The labia minora!"

Michino was eager to sip directly at the source of her sweet nectar. Without Mineoka-sensei's finger spreading apart her lower lips, the folds of her pussy had closed back up around the enflamed flesh at her centre. So Michino began running his tongue over the exposed edges of her inner folds, parting the quivering lips and releasing a fresh flood of her love juice.

Like a pet lapping away at its water bowl, he continued to mop up each salty trickle continuously pouring forth. Michino idly wondered if he should offer up a few prayers to old man Bartholin. Mineoka-sensei detected his slackening pace and her hand impatiently pulled at his hair, refocusing his attention on the task.

"Now - _ugh_ \- my vagina!"

It was getting difficult to hear Mineoka-sensei's orders as her words were mumbled through the palm of her hand and her head thrown was backwards as she tried to hold back her orgasm. However the hand insistently pulling his head deeper into her core was more than enough instruction for Michino.

His prior attentions had opened the gates and Michino had sight on the twitching entrance to her inner passage. When Michino probed the outer ring of flesh with the tip of his tongue, Mineoka-sensei suddenly bucked her hips upward to meet his intrusion and with the copious amounts of lubrication he slid right into her tunnel. Mineoka-sensei could no longer contain the shuddering moan that escaped her upper lips, but Michino missed this sign of weakness as he was occupied with plumbing the depths of her lower lips.

However Michino didn't miss the tightening grip of her thighs around his sides or the shaking of her hips that spoke volumes on the pleasure that his silent vocalizations were bringing her. Michino could feel the tight sleeve of muscle wriggling around his tongue, trying to pull the intruder deeper into the slippery canal. He started by imitating an ocean wave, pushing in his tongue as deep as it could reach, slowly pulling back, and then pushing in again faster and harder than before. From the way she placed both hands on his head and began inarticulately crying for him to go faster, Mineoka-sensei certainly seemed to enjoy his efforts.

Rather than obey the unspoken instructions, Michino decided to get some revenge. He slowly retracted his tongue until only the tip remained in the tightening vice of her vagina. Before Mineoka-sensei could fall from her pleasure high, he began to twist his tongue left and right at a slow and steady pace, exploring the little bumps that ringed the dripping cavern.

Mineoka-sensei seemed troubled by the sudden change of pace. Her hesitant attempts to grind his tongue further into her pussy were frustrated when Michino rocked his head to match her movements and keep his distance. She might have soon turned to more aggressive demands, but when Michino's tongue brushed a certain spot on the roof of her tunnel, she froze in place and a sudden wash of sticky fluid burst forth from her womb.

Realizing that he had found his target, Michino began to attack the weak spot relentlessly, alternating between smooth circular motions and rough flicks of his tongue. The constant surge of mind-numbing pleasure rising from between her legs left Mineoka-sensei weak and breathless. Her hands loosened their grip on his hair and her legs fell away from his sides. She sprawled back bonelessly onto the picnic table, leaving her dripping snatch defenceless against Michino's plundering tongue.

Michino pulled back for the moment and insolently rested his arms on top of her legs, with his hands pressing down on her hips.

Given some time to breathe, Mineoka-sensei regained her senses and weakly raised her head to glare down at him. Noticing that he now had her full attention, Michino gave Mineoka-sensei a cheeky grin. He then used his arms to widen her trembling legs and reached in with hands to spread apart her inviting lower lips.

"We haven't covered the full content of the exam yet, sensei."\

That was the only warning Michino gave before he dove back to work.

As a look of horror mixed with desire down on Mineoka-sensei's face, Michino leaned in to assault the pearl hidden between her lips. Michino showed he had been paying attention to her lesson by firstly circling his tongue around her twitching glans. He could see the effect that this had on Mineoka-sensei from the way her hips began to spasm. If not for the weight of his hands on her legs, she might have hurt herself with the force of her bucking hips.

Michino couldn't help but admire the fact that despite the pleasure overloading her system, Mineoka-sensei seemed determined to keep her silence. Regardless of his admiration, Michino was far from done with his revenge. His cock was almost painfully aroused and begging for relief, but first he had to complete his revenge on his domineering teacher.

Michino moved the tip of his tongue to just above her clit, right on top of the clitoral hood, and began tracing the hidden length of the clitoris shaft with firm upwards licks. The force of his tongue drove Mineoka-sensei's hips into the picnic table below and the squeaking sound of the swaying table blended interestingly in a chorus with her muffled squeals of pleasure. With the continued friction of his tongue and the lubrication of his saliva, Mineoka-sensei's pink pleasure button popped free of its snug hood with a surprising force. The erect nub of sensitive flesh sprang up and smacked against Michino's chin, setting off an explosion in Mineoka-sensei's head and blew away all traces of resistance.

Without her conscious determination to hold back the signs of losing herself to pleasure, Mineoka-sensei began to cry out in lusty tones as Michino took advantage of her lowered defences. Each flick of his tongue across her small pink erection triggered a scream of joy that continued to rise in pitch and volume with each repitition. Michino grew concerned that her cries might rise above the sound of the river and call Saguri-chan and Haruka-senpai to return early from their exploration.

It was time for the final blow.

Pulling his tongue back into his mouth, Michino leaned in even further. With his jaws wide open, he gently grazed the tip of her clitoris with his two front teeth. The sudden change in sensation from the friction of his tongue to the scratch of his teeth pushed Mineoka-sense over the edge. Her climax came in an orgasm that lasted for several seconds as her hips jerked upwards and drenched Michino's tracksuit in a burst of cream.

Michino slumped backwards in his seat, panting for breath. The foreplay had been mentally gruelling on his part as well.

Sinking back down from her earth-shaking orgasm, the defeated Mineoka-sensei slid bonelessly off the table and into his lap. Flushed with success and distracted by the pressure of her waist resting on his own untended erection, Michino's guard was at its lowest. Therefore he wasn't prepared for the dainty hand that firmly pushed his chest and sent his body falling backwards.

Only sharp reflexes kept Michino from spraining his back as he barely managed to fling his arms back behind his head in time to form a bridge. Michino's head quickly lifted back up to see Mineoka-sensei smiling mockingly down at him. Stray strands of hair were sticking to her face and her breasts were still shaking from her heavy breathing, but the eyes behind her glasses were intelligent and cold. Her weight kept his hips pinned to the bench and a hand resting on his abdomen was held ready to push him back down if he attempted to sit back up.

He was at her mercy and she knew it.

"Um … sensei? You know I was just doing what you told me to … right?" Michino offered with a trembling smile.

His words seem to vainly wash past Mineoka-sensei's ears as the cold smile remained fixed on her face. Michino gulped and tried desperately to think of how to get out of the situation.

He first thought that could try rolling his hips and toss Mineoka-sensei off his waist, but his arms were already strained holding his weight and couldn't provide the leverage needed to put any force into it. The table prevented him from using the momentum of a kick to rise back up and he would die from embarrassment before calling for help. Panic started to set in when he realized that the only thing he could do was try to endure.

Mineoka-sensei had been patiently waiting for this realization. Seeing the fear in his eyes, the corners of her lips curled upwards. Ever so slowly she began to rock in place, drying her damp crotch on the front of Michino's pants. His aroused penis began to twitch at the stimulation and the precum flowing from its head mixed with Mineoka-sensei's ejaculation to stain the front of his trousers. Michino may have gotten the better of Mineoka-sensei earlier, but he was still a virgin and the unfamiliar pleasure of a woman grinding her genitals against his own left him red and gasping.

Keeping the movement of her hips at a slow and steady pace, Mineoka-sensei pushed Michino's tracksuit up his torso until it was bunched around his armpits. Slipping her hands beneath the rumpled clothes, her fingers traced the skin of his chest until they found his nipples and pinched. Michino couldn't help the girlish shriek that slipped out from his lips at the sudden jolt of pleasure coming from his chest. Those weren't supposed to feel like that!

He bit his bottom lip in mortification and turned his blushing face away from Mineoka-sensei's cool gaze. Her hands continued to roam across his torso in almost analytical fashion, tracing the outlines of his muscles and stopping every now and then when his skin involuntarily shivered at her touch. Just when Michino was getting used to her roving fingers, Mineoka-sensei switched tactics and began tickling his sides.

Michino couldn't help the gales of laughter erupting from his lungs as the tickling continued. He usually wasn't that ticklish, but the posture that he was in left Michino feeling exposed and vulnerable. This heightened the sensitivity of his nerves and amplified the effects of Mineoka-sensei's tickling.

Michino couldn't even concentrate on trying to regain his composure as his full attention was devoted on repressing the natural instinct to cover his sides as his arms were currently holding up his head.

Just as he was about to collapse from a lack of oxygen, Mineoka-sensei paused her punishment and looked down at him with a serene smile. Michino hoped that the smile meant she was satisfied, but the hungry look in her eyes suggested otherwise.

With a firm grip on the hem of his tracksuit pants and boxers, Mineoka-sensei pulled them both down and off his waist. No longer constrained by his clothes, Michino's erect penis sprang out of its confine like a bull released from its pen. Around seven inches long and shaped like a thick spindle, his cock twitched violently in the open air and its enflamed red head drooled hungrily as it demanded satisfaction.

Mineoka-sensei stared at his penis with a measuring gaze that made Michino feel inexplicably nervous. She placed the tip of her right index finger on the opening of the urethra, collecting a dab of the slimy precum, and rubbed it between her index and thumb as if testing the viscosity. Michino bit his lip once more as the desire to demand relief warred with advice from his common sense that said demanding anything from her would not turn out well for him.

Luckily, Mineoka-sensei seemed to discover whatever she was looking for and she soon turned her attention back to his cock. With an experienced hand that used just the right amount of strength, she pulled back his loose foreskin and fully exposed the sensitive head of his penis to the cold breeze. Michino shivered slightly and his abs strained as the urge to lift his hips higher was denied by the weight pressing down on his waist.

While one hand continued playing with the head of his penis, Mineoka-sensei's other hand took a surprisingly firm grip on his shaft and began stroking it with a slow rhythm. Michino hadn't prepared himself mentally for Mineoka-sensei to take action so quickly and it took only three pumps before his penis erupted from his ejaculation. Most of the sperm collected into Mineoka-sensei's palm, but the rest splashed downwards to paint his stomach with a sticky white mess.

Michino bit deeper into his lip until he could taste blood as the embarrassment completely flushed his face with a bright pink colour. He couldn't believe that he had cum so quickly. If he had been free to move, Michino would have covered his face and run away.

The tears of shame that welled up in his eyes kept Michino from seeing the tender smile on Mineoka-sensei's face. It was the sort of smile that unconsciously appeared from seeing a cute puppy making its first few stumbling steps as it learned how to walk. The soft emotions expressed by that smile smoothed the stern lines on her face and softened Mineoka-sensei's piercing gaze.

If Michino was able to see it, he would have reconsidered his doubts about the relationship between Mineoka-sensei and Haruka-senpai. Before long, the smile quickly shifted into an almost mischievous grin.

Even as Michino's cock grew flaccid with the last few spurts of cum dribbling from its head, Mineoka-sensei's hand never slowed in its steady strokes along his shortening length. Using the other hand that had been stained with his first ejaculation, Mineoka-sensei took a firm, nearly painful, grasp of his ball-sack and began rolling his testicles in the hot and sticky palm of her hand. Michino was quickly distracted from his shame by the pleasure coming from his crotch and his slouching penis stood to attention once more.

Without a respite from his previous orgasm, Michino's cock was still sensitive and each pump of Mineoka-sensei's slender hand sent an electric spark running down his spine. At first he was determined to hold on longer than before and mustered all his concentration on holding back the pleasure, but he soon realized that any notions of control were mere fantasies.

Mineoka-sensei was subtly regulating the pace of her motions in time to her observations of his reactions, slowing down whenever he seemed on the verge of eruption and speeding up whenever he seemed to be adapting. Any attempts by Michino to quicken the space were paralyzed by a tightening of the grip on his balls.

It was a cruel reversal of his previous conquest. Kept on the very brink of an orgasm without a chance to regain his composure, Michino was going insane. Finally he couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Please! _Hah! Hah!_ S-sensei! _Hah!_ Please let me cum!" gasped Michino between ragged breaths.

This seemed to be what Mineoka-sensei was waiting for. With a throaty chuckle, Mineoka-sensei loosened her grip on his dick. Then before Michino could response to the sudden reprieve, she raised her hips above his and took his eager rod into the welcoming embrace of her slick pussy lips.

It took a miracle for Michino to avoid coming as soon as the warm, undulating walls of her vagina clamped down on his straining cock. The slick grip running down from the tip of his penis to his root was slightly softer than the firm grip of her hand, but the constant stimulation felt even more amazing. Only the shock at losing his virginity and his flagging resistance to the torture he suffered at her hands kept Michino from blowing his load the first time his cock plunged into the depths of her folds.

However Mineoka-sensei seemed to be in no rush. With her hands firmly placed on his abdomen for support as she bounced her hips up and down, she held full control of this sexual encounter.

The percussion of her hips pounding against his waist created a steady beat and every so often she would devour his penis down to the base and rotate her hips in a slow grind that left Michino crying out in overwhelming pleasure.

Mineoka-sensei's own mounting pleasure could be seen through her trembling shoulders and deep breaths, but Michino's mind was overloaded from the sensations running through his body and he couldn't spare any processing for other thoughts.

As the speed of their lovemaking slowly intensified, they reached a point where Michino could no longer resist.

" _Ugh._ Sensei, I'm coming!"

Mineoka-sensei's was breathing wildly and she was resting more of her weight onto her arms to increase the speed of her rolling hips, but she still had the presence of mind to register his report. Stopping her movements, she raised her hips until only the tip of his penis remained caught in her vagina. Then in the next instant she slammed her hips down until Michino's cock was touching the entrance to her womb.

Both student and teacher came at that exact same moment. Mineoka-sensei was prepared for the final plunge and let out a silent gasp that seemed to empty all air out of her lungs. Michino was not. He gave a strangled gasp and his arms collapsed beneath him as he lost all other feeling. Luckily Mineoka-sensei's motions had pushed them both forward, so his hips slid safely off the bench and left him lying on the rocky ground.

Mineoka-sensei raised her upper body until she was kneeling on top of the bench. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath and she used the sleeve of her sweater to wipe away the streams of sweat running down her face and neck. Once she had regained her usual elegant appearance, she calmly pulled her pants back up, zipped it up, and then stepped over Michino on her way to the toilet.

"Make sure to clean yourself up," Mineoka-sensei called over her shoulder as she walked away. "Haruka-chan and Saguri-chan will be back soon. I'm sure that you don't want them to find out what you were up to."

Michino was left lying nearly naked by the picnic table. He groaned as he tried to move, but both the pain of his aching shoulders and the pleasure high that he had yet to fully come down left him feeling weak and helpless. It would take several minutes before Michino could go get a change of clothes.


End file.
